Return
by lilacblues007
Summary: Clary Fray travels with her adoptive family back to the Shadowhunter's homeland where she runs into the people she never wanted to see again. J&C. Possible Future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brighty in the late summer New York sky. The birds chirped happily and the sweet laughter of children could be heard from the open windows of the Institute.

Clary toweled off her blazing red hair and threw the towel on her bed before padding over to her dresser. She ignored the laughter of the kids and focused on finding clothes to put on. Dropping the towel covering her body, she quickly put on her panties and bra followed by a shirt and a pair of cutoff shorts.

A knock on her door distracted her as she was pulling on her socks. Without waiting for an approval, the door sprang open to reveal Isabelle, already dressed and ready to go. "Come on," was all she said before turning on her heels and walking away.

Alec was waiting for her in the kitchen eating his toasted English muffin. He greeted her with a warm smile. "Hey Clary."

She gave a nod. Grabbing a mug and the coffee pot, she poured herself a cup of coffee and slowly took a sip. The hot liquid burned her throat but she didn't even wince. In fact, she kind of welcomed the pain. It was the only thing that reminded her that she was still alive.

After she finished her cup, she finally said something. "Where's Izzy?"

Alec shrugged. "Probably getting her bag ready."

Both of the teenagers rolled their eyes.

Maryse Lightwood strutted into the kitchen with Max trailing after her, pushing his glasses up with one hand and holding onto his comic book with the other as he ran to catch up with his mother.

"Morning children." Maryse smiled at them, making sure to look at Clary. She had lowered her eyes, focusing on refilling her cup.

"Clay, may I have a cup as well?" Maryse asked politely, moving to the stove to warm up little Max's own form of coffee- hot chocolate milk.

Max took a seat next to his brother, launching into a speech about Batman. Alec listened, fully engrossed in his little brother than on Clary who was fumbling through the weapons bag at her feet.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Maryse didn't look at Clary as she asked this. Instead, she sipped her coffee with her blue eyes on her sons.

"Of course." Clary said curtly. "I'll be back in time for us to leave."

She didn't wait for Maryse to reply. Clary gave Max a kiss on his head and walked out of the kitchen.

"Clarissa!" Isabelle launched herself in front of the door. "Where on Earth do you think you're going?"

Clary growled lowly at the mentioned of her given name.

"For a walk."

She pushed Isabelle out of her way and ran to the elevator. She ignored Isabelle's cries for her. She had something to do that was more important than waiting around in the library for the Portal to appear.

.

.

.

Simon was sitting at the edge of the drained out pool in the abandon building. His thoughts were on his best friend. The last time they had talked, she had sounded to drained, so tired and pissed off. He knew exactly what was putting her in one of her mood. It was always the same thing. Or better yet, the same person.

Jace Wayland.

The name was practically a curse word to him. That guy was disgusting and unforgiving. Not only had he taken the heart that rightfully belong to Simon, but he had broken it and left without a second thought.

It had taken months for Clary to go back to the way she used to be: sarcastic and shy, an unsual combination that made her even more unique.

Simon's phone buzzed in his jean pocket.

Clary.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"I'm outside. Let's go." Clary's voice made a shiver go down Simon's back.

He sighed. "I'll be right out."

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and stood, brushing off his ass.

Clary was leaning on the wall of the building across where Simon appeared from. She looked annoyed and frustrated and Simon couldn't help but curse Jace. The asshole.

"Clary!" Simon called out to get her attention which had been on her sneakers.

She looked up and Simon's heart clenched when her soft green eyes landed on him. A smile graced her beautiful face, making Simon's stomach to do a huge flip.

He looked dazed and Clary immediately felt bad for making him wait long in the sun.

"Sorry for talking to long," she gave him a shy smile.

He laughed. "No harm done, grasshopper."

She chuckled.

Together they walked to a an old trendy building that had been turned into lofts.

"Are you sure about this?" Simon asked.

She only nodded and pushed the doorbell with her finger.

"Come on up." said the voice through the intercom and they they were buzzed in.

"Do you think she has changed?" Clary whispered. She didn't look at Simon again.

She didn't want to see the pity in his brown eyes. She had seen it enough back at what she now had to call home.

"Maybe."

Simon pushed the gate for the elevator open for her and waited until she was inside to step inside with her and close the gates.

Again, she pressed the button to the tenth floor.

"Are you nervous," Simon gently touched her shoulder. He ignored the sparks their contact caused for him.

Clary smiled sadly. "Happy if you can believe it."

The elevator stopped the at a bright blue door. Carefully, Simon opened the gates to step out.

Before any of them could touch the door, it flew open.

"Welcome youngsters!" Magnus exclaimed.

"May I see her?" Clary asked.

Magnus snapped his fingers. A table appeared by in the middle of the empty room. "Lead the way."

Clary did. She stopped in front of the table, right at the center. Magnus moved across the table, facing her. Simon hadn't followed. Instead, he leaned against the white wall of the room and watched as Magnus said some words sunder his breath and the room went dark.

The only light was the light that was glowing from the table.

"Give me the rock."

Clary stuck her hand out, revealing the blueish crystal.

Magnus took it from her. He placed it in the center of the glowing light and said some more words in a language Simon didn't know.

The light flickered, slow at first and then picked up speed.

A image came up. A women first, then a man. He had his arms wrapped around the women who was laughing and smiling, as was the man who held her.

She turned in his arms to wink up at him. The man smirked and leaned down to kiss her softly on her lips.

The picture stopped there. It went blank after a couple of seconds and then another image started winding up. Just like the last image, it flickered slowly and then faster until the image was perfectly visible.

This time, it was of a little boy, no more than three years old. His shiny green eyes seemed to smile at then as he giggled in the arms of the man in the last image. The little boy had light brown hair that when the sun bestowed light upon it, turned into a dark red. The man and the boy were in the park, surrounded by other little children running around. The faces of the other children were blurred out, only showing the faces of the cherubic boy and the handsome man.

The boy had his arms spread wide with a large grin on his face. The man was behind him also grinning. The picture stopped.

Simon noticed the way Clary had tensed up, one of her hands clenched up into a fist. He was about to move to her when the light began flickering again. This time, it was only fast. The image of the woman from the first picture appeared. The small boy from before was curled up on her lap as she read him a story. His eyes were closing, heavy with sleep. He let out an adorable yawn before snuggling closer to his mother.

'Momma?' he said, looking up at his mother.

'Yes baby?' She rubbed his hair and cooed down at him.

The boy smiled. 'I love you.' His eyes shone like newly clean emeralds and so did the eyes of his mother.

Clay tightened her fist and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. She wouldn't cry in front of a warlock.

'Oh, Teague.' She smiled warmly down at her son. 'I love you too.'

She kissed the top of his head. Teague closed his eyes and listened to his mother's voice as she contiuned to read him the story.

Clary closed her eyes, pretending for a minute that it was her on her lap, being lulled to sleep by her sweet melodic voice. Clary longed to feel the lips and warm embraced of the woman. She wanted to be able to simply fall asleep next to her and the last words she would hear would be the words of a loving mother declaring her love to her child.

Clary's eyes snapped opened. Reality was a bitch. Clary would never be with her baby brother and stepfather again, much less her mother. She had to protect them. And she knew that no matter how much it hurt to see that they didn't remember her, she was glad that they were out of danger's way. They were safe and that was all that mattered. _He_ couldn't hurt them as long as they were gone from the radar completely.

Magnus removed the crystal from the table.

Three pictures was all she could afford.

"Clarissa." Magnus cleared his throat. He ran a hand through his spikey dark hair.

Clary shoved her hand into her back pocket to get what Magnus wanted. A wad of cash. "Here." She threw it at him at the same time he threw her crystal back at her. The money landed on the table while the Clary caught her crystal. If anything where to happen to it, she might not be able to see her family. And that would just not do.

"So I hear you're off to Idris." Magnus placed a hand on his hip.

Clary nodded. "Alicante"

"Ah, the city of glass." He chuckled. "Well, be careful."

"Always am." She turned on her heels, and walked to the door. Simon opened it for her. "See you next month." She called over her shoulder.

"Indeed you shall." Magnus winked at Simon and laughed at his blush.

"The guy gives me the creeps." Simon shivered dramatically to show just how much Magnus Bane freaked him out.

Clary laughed. "You big baby."

Simon turned to look at her. She looked peaceful. Her eyes had the familiar glow and shine to them that her mother's had. The same eyes Teague had inherited. The anger and frustration was gone and for that, Simon was glad.

"Want to go see a movie before you have to go?" Simon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Times Square please." She smiled.

"Times Square it is." He took hold of her small hand in his and led them to the train.

"You know," Clary said once they were seated on the train, "I'm kind of jealous he got a better name than I did."

Simon looked at her and laughed. "Teague. I like it."

"Me too." Clary looked out the window, the smile on her face never leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think you should get that checked out," Simon said sarcastically.

Clary scoffed. "I highly doubt a mundane doctor will be able to tell me why I'm having trouble with my runes."

Simon snickered.

For the past weeks, Clary had been coming to a rune-block. Every time she tried to think of a new one, her mind filled itself with darkness and left her with a mother fucking headache that lasted for what seemed days.

"You're over thinking it," Maryse hadn't bothered to lift her head from her book to look at Clary when she had come forward with her problem. "Remember that time when it took you three hours to come up with a simple defective rune? All you had to do was clear your mind and relax."

"I'm not over thinking this," Clary sighed, annoyed with herself for letting Isabelle corner her into telling Maryse. If it weren't for the fact that Izzy was standing outside the library doors guarding it like a pitbull, Clary would've bolted out of there to go sulk in her room alone. "And I'll remind you that that 'simple' rune kept the Conclave unscathed when they went to battle with those Greater Demons."

Maryse smirked. "Speaking of demons, I do believe that you should be out hunting with Izzy."

"Don't you want to go relive your young Shadowhunter days with your sweet and loving daughter?"

Clary hated hunting with Isabelle. She did everything herself and then whined because she did everything. The girl was bipolar.

Maryse quirked an eyebrow. "Go."

Robert hadn't been much help either.

"Maybe you're broken or something." He said this oh-so-casually. Like his wife, Robert continues cleaning his daggers as if Clary hadn't said something so serious.

"Broken? That's your diagnosis?" I thought more of a bright experienced Shadowhunter." Clary rolled her eyes. Honestly, wasn't there anyone here who could help her out?

Robert sucked his teeth. "Excuse me for not having any knowledge on your unique rune developing power. I mean, it's not like you're the _ONLY_ Shadowhunter in history to have this mystical power!"

Apparently there really wasn't anyone who could help her. The Clave didn't allow Clary or any of the Lightwoods to talk about Clary and her runes due to the fear that her father would take her away and use her. Clary had only told Simon because he was there to witness her blowing up the wall of the training room.

Clary was rambling on about Jace and his asshole ways while she wrote out runes on the clean pure white wall. Simon had his head on the table watching her. She was so livid and beautiful that she seemed so unreal. Her fiery red hair was up in a messy bun with small ringlets falling at the nape of her neck. Her sparkly brilliant green eyes shone bright even though there was barely any light coming though the windows.

"By the angel, I will smack the cocky outta him." She mumbled under her breath. She kept up her Jace rant while Simon's eyes trailed every movement of her arm as she drew out her runes. He wasn't even listening to her. She was like a silent movie.

Clary stepped back from the wall, shoulders rising up and down as she stared at it. She didn't say anything. The rune didn't look like any she had ever seen.

Isabelle spoke up from her spot next to Simon where she had been painting her nails.

"Are you done now? Did you get it out of your system?"

"Isabelle..." Clary whispered.

"What?" Isabelle looked up at Clary. She was still facing the wall, standing completely still. Isabelle pushed back her metal chair and walked slowly to Clary's side. "Clary, what is that?"

Simon's head snapped up at the sound of the chair. "What's wrong?"

Clary's stele slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. _Clank!_

At the noise, the rune burned a bright red-ish orange. It started sizzling and smoke came off of it.

"What the fuck?" Isabelle moved closer to Clary.

The from the rune, cracks started forming, bright red.

"Shit!" Clary launched herself on Simon at the same time Isabelle jumped behind the metal table and pushed it on its side so the table covered her, Simon, and Clary.

The wall exploded. The force of it shoving the table back against the opposite wall.

Isabelle waited until she could hear the light crackling of the fire left by the explosion to push the table away with her feet.

The room that was a pure white was now covered in gray smoke and ashes. Tiny fires were left the now gone wall.

The door burst opened. Alec's blue eyes scanned the place. His eyes narrowed in on the gone wall and hardened, as did his jaw.

Maryse stepped through the whole, making sure not to trip over any left over rumble. "What the _hell_ where you guys doing in here?"

"Clary-she-fuck!" Isabelle took a step toward the wall, her eyes big.

Maryse narrowed her dark blue eyes on Clary.

Clary shifted uncomfortably. "Um, sorry?"

The Silent Brothers came over to the Institute that night and couldn't come up with a reason as to why she could do what she could. They told the Clave and left. The Clave sent the Inquisitor to tell them that they were to keep this a secret.

Presently, Clary leaned in to give Simon a soft sweet kiss on his cheek. "I'll call you as soon as I get back." She gave him a small smile.

Simon was her best friend. He had been seen they were in diapers. He has been through everything with her, helping her keep her mundane roots close and connected. Simon was the only piece of her old life that she kept after everything and she knew that she would never let him leave her. She needed him.

"I'll miss you." He cupped her face gently. She closed her eyes and relaxed under his touch. It was comforting and warm. "Be careful, Clary." Simon let his forehead touch hers. if anything were to happen to her, it would be the end of him. He needed her like he needed air: desperately and forever.

"I will." She promised. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck by their own will. Simon's hands snaked from her face, over her shoulders, down her sides, and stopped right on her waist. He pulled her closer to him and she covered her face in his chest, breathing his scent in.

"Clary?" Max stuck his head out from the window over the entrance to the Institute where Simon and Clary were having their moment. "Mom said it's time to go." He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and smiled widely when he realized it was Simon with her. "Simon! Hey!"

Simon tilted his head up to look at the youngest of the Lightwood children and smiled back. "Hey."

"Isabelle was looking for you. Should I tell her you're here?"

Simon tensed. "No!" He said too quickly and sharply.

Max arched an eyebrow, confused.

"Uh, no. Don't tell her I'm here. Don't even tell her you saw me. Okay?"

Clary unwrapped her arms from Simon and turned up to look at Max. "Max, just go back inside. Tell your mom I'm on my way."

"Okay. 'Bye Simon." Max muttered and went back inside.

"Well, I gotta get inside." Clary put her hand on the door and it cracked open under her touch.

"Yeah, okay." Simon nodded. He was kind of pissed that Max ruined their moment. It seemed that whenever he got close to telling Clary his feelings or kissing her, something or someone broke it.

"Miss you." Clary grinned up at him and pushed the door open.

"Miss you more." He winked.

She laughed. "If you say so. See you in a week."

"You can count on it." Simon took a step back from the door.

Just as Clary was about to close the door, Simon jammed his foot to stop it.

"Before you leave..." he cupped her face again. Screw it, he wasn't going to let her leave without a kiss. Who knows what the Clave would decide to do with her. This could very well be the last time he saw her.

She stared into his chocolate brown eyes, stunned as he brought his lips to hers.

His eyes closed once their lips connected and it took her a moment to close hers. Their kiss was soft and gentle and sweet. Simon pulled back first, a blinding smile on his face. "Have a safe trip." He kissed her forehead and let her face go. "Call me."

She nodded and smiled shyly. "I will."

He pressed his lips to her one last time before telling her goodbye and walking down the street toward the main street where he would hail a cab back home.

Clary watched him go. He had kissed her. And she hadn't stopped him. It wasn't anything like when Jace kissed her. He kissed her like it could very well be their last and final kiss. It was raw passion. Her heart ached as she thought of him.

"Clary, there you are!" Alec broke her out of her thoughts and pulled her into reality. "Come on, we have little time."

"Yeah, let's go."

Once upstairs, Clary grabbed her coat from the coat closet. Alec already had his coat on. He was helping Max into his small one. Max was focus on the comic Simon had let him borrowed.

Isabelle appeared, dressed in her usual boots and coat. "Let's go little ones." She smirked as Max scowled.

Clary shrugged on her coat and stuffed her feet in her boots after talking off her Chucks.

_Jace. _His name swam through her mind as she neared the doors to the library. He was Alicante. He was there, waiting for her. She couldn't be with him but just seeing him was good enough for her. He was another person she had to give up. She couldn't have him harmed. No. Harming him was like harming her.

"Clary, finally. You said you would be on time!" Maryse threw her arms up. Her jet black hair was tied back in a tight bun and she wore no makeup. She was dressed in all black, her coat, also black, was over her arm. "You," She pointed at Max. "Don't let go of my hand. Understood?" Max nodded, shoving his comic into his coat pocket.

Maryse gave a curt nod. "Alright."

Robert smiled at his wife. His smiles were indeed rare but when he did let a smile grace his face, it was usually to his wife's expense. "Relax. Max, where's your bag?"

Max scurried to the door, dragging back a small blue bag that matched his coat. "Here."

Robert took it room him. "Go with your mother. And remember, no letting go." He kissed his son's forehead and pushed him toward Maryse. Maryse was lecturing Alec and Isabelle about something while Robert butted in.

Clary stood off to the side. Her bag was in her hand and her stele in the other. She knew she shouldn't start without them but she didn't have to be careful. She had no family. None that would miss her if she died considering they don't even remember her. They could shove past her on a lonely street and not bat an eyelash of recognition.

She let her stele take over as she held it up to the mirror, drawing her personal portal rune. The lines burned a bright gold. At first, Maryse didn't take noticed until Max tugged on her coat.

"Momma, look." He pointed over to Clary.

Maryse's eyes widened. "Clary, no."

"I know exactly where I'm going Maryse. It's not like I haven't been there before." Clary snapped.

Maryse took at step toward Clary but her husband stopped her.

"The Clave knows we are coming. Let her do it."

"Robert, you can't be serious. Who knows where it will take us."

"To Alicante." Clary sighed, pocketing her stele. "If you're so worried Maryse, I'll go alone through it. You can wait until one of the Clave comes to open one for you, if you so desire."

"No. Clarissa, don't be rash. Stay. Close up that portal now." Maryse shook off her husband's hand from her shoulder. "Now." She repeated more firmly when Clary made no move to close it up.

"I can't do that. Someone has to go through it." Clary smirked. She knew that Maryse wouldn't risk letting one of her own children going through this portal. She was afraid of Clary's power. She would have to let Clary through it. And even if she didn't Clary would do what she wanted. She was the charge of the Clave. Not the Lightwoods.

"I'll go." Alec stepped in, buttoning up his coat.

"You would do no such thing!" Maryse smacked her eldest son's chest.

Isabelle laughed. "I'll go."

Robert sighed. "No. Both of you will stay here and wait with your mother and brother."

"You're being unreasonable. Clary wouldn't bring up a portal that would harm us. Would you Clary?" Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest, popping out a hip.

"'Course not." Clary smiled, innocently.

"No means no, Isabelle." Robert scolded.

Clary and Alec snickered.

"Yeah, Iz. No means no. You said yourself before when Meliorn was over." Alec chuckled to himself.

"Meliorn?" Maryse's eyes zeroed in on her daughter. "One of the Fair Folks?"

"Isabelle Lightwood!" Robert's face flushed with annoyance. How dare his daughter let a Fair Folk into the Institute?

"Fuck you, Alec." Isabelle growled.

"Hey, don't talk to your brother like that!" Maryse pointed a finger a Izzy.

"Yeah Izzy, don't talk to me like that." Alec huffed, knowing that Izzy would get a rise out of it. He laughed internally since he would get his face smacked if he laughed out load by Isabelle.

"Shut up." Iz rolled her eyes.

"Stop it Alec."

"Yeah, no comments from the peanut gallery, you traitor." Isabelle shoved her brother backwards.

"Hey!" Alec righted himself and shoved Isabelle back, making sure not to use all of his force.

"Dad-," Max began tugging his father's coat.

"Not now, Max." Robert gently removed his son's hand from his pants. "Isabelle, I'm very disappointed in you."

"You should be disappointed in Clary. Look!" Max's accusation made everyone turn to look at Clary as she winked at them and rushed through the portal. It disappeared behind her, like a black hole. Gone.

Maryse turned to her Isabelle and Alec. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Isabelle laughed while Alec shook his head,

"She really is Jocelyn's daughter." Robert sighed.

"Is she in trouble?" Max's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Of course she is." Maryse folded her arms across her chest. "Isabelle, call the warlock."

"Why?" Alec gulped. He knew exactly what warlock Izzy would call.

"We have to go after her." Robert said, sitting down on the armchair next to him.

Isabelle leaned over to Alec, whispering in his ear so no one could hear what she was about to say. "Relax, he's just your secret ex-boyfriend." She busted out laughing like crazy at Alec's glare.

"Shut the fuck up." Alec moved to stand by the fire.

"Oh the memories you must have on the rug." Isabelle nodded at Alec's feet.

"SHUT UP!"

Maryse's eyes moved from Alec to Isabelle. "What are you talking about?"

Isabelle giggled. "Nothing."

"Don't you have a call to make, young lady?" Robert reminded Isabelle.

"That I do!" She scurried out of the library before her father could say anything about Meliorn.

"The fucking bitch." Alec muttered under his breath.

This trip week long trip to Alicante was going to be longer than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Hope you like it. <strong>

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace! *swoons***

* * *

><p>Clary strutted through the bedroom doors, throwing her coat on the bed that was her for the week. She was the only one in the house for now. She had made it to Alicante and walked her ass down the massive hill to this house, It had been her mother's family house. Fairchild Manor. Servants at her beck and call at any time of day. Although she never bothered them, it was nice to know that if she was feeling incredibly lazy, someone was being paid to do what she wouldn't.<p>

Jocylen had left her the manor since Jonathon had been banished from Idris and she didn't trust Valentine at all after what he had done to Jonathan.

Clary ignored the picture frames that lined the walls as she walked to the living room. Someone need to take those suckers off the damn wall and replace them with paintings Clary was sure her mother had stored in the basement.

It was refreshing to be left alone. Back in New York, the Institute was always full with passing by Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters in training, Shadowhunters that just needed someplace to eat since they were broke, or Shadowhunters who need some supplies. Much to Isabelle's annoyance, the teenage Shadowhunters made their attraction to Clary known but Clary was to focused on perfecting her runes to give them the time of day. She was completely oblivious to all the flirtation she received from the boys.

Clarissa Morgenstern Fairchild was a beauty indeed. Her red hair fell down her back in loose big ringlets and her emerald green eyes drank you in. Her skin was a silky soft looking pale creamy ivory with a light dusting of freckles scattered over her button nose. Her pouty pink lips were usually pulled back into a hard thin line but they still looked fabulous. And her body. boys thought she was sin. Pure sin with those well shaped legs, tiny waist, nice sized boobs, and a nice set of hips, not too big, not too small. She had a body that most girls would kill for. Of course, she was completely unaware. She covered her body in t-shirts and her legs in jeans and boots.

"Clary, you have a visitor." Kenny announced, startling Clary. She had been staring at the picture above the fireplace. It wasn't an old picture. Clary knew exactly when it was taken. A week before her life changed.

"Who is it?" Clary stood up and brushed her lap.

"He wouldn't say."

She arched a perfect eyebrow. It definitely wasn't the Lightwoods. They would not be arriving until later that night and since their own family manor was outside of Alicante, they would stay in this house.

Which reminded her...

"Prepare rooms for the Lightwoods." He nodded at her request. "...And one last thing, can you please take down all the pictures. Replace them with any paintings found in the basement."

Kenny nodded again and slipped away.

Clary turned back to the picture. A smile formed on her lips. Jace was in the picture, as was her mother and Luke. They were sitting outside the Herondale Manor's steps, enjoying the fireworks. Amatis had taken it. She couldn't take a picture to save her life. This one, although tilted and slightly blurry, was the best in Clary's opinion.

_"Come on Jace! Don't be a sissy. Clary doesn't have any cooties, don't you worry." Amatis laughed at Jace's scowl but he complied, moving closer to Clary. _

_"You have to be in this picture too, Amatis." Jocelyn giggled and smacked Luke's wandering hand away from her behind. _

_Amatis made a face at them. "Ew."_

_"What?" Luke asked with a false innocent and confused expression. "I didn't do anything." _

"Clary?" A familiar voice said her name. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her stomach wouldn't stop its acrobats. Fuck.

She turned in time to still catch the shock look on his face before it disappeared and was replaced with his signature cocky annoying smirk.

"Jace." Clary said curtly.

He looked the same although maybe a bit taller. Still had the same golden blond hair with matching golden eyes. Slighty tan skin, seemingly permanent smirk, rugged boyish features. _Oh be still, my heart._ Clary thought as she let her eyes skim down his figure. She knew exactly what his tee-shirt and jeans covered. Such a shame that a body so lean and muscular had to be covered.

"Are you done eye-fucking me?" Jace said. He crossed his arms as if being checked out annoyed him. Hardly. Pfft.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Wow, time hasn't made you mature has it?"

"Listen, where's Maryse and Robert? I have to talk to them about something." Jace crossed the room in long strides. He was in front of Clary, looking down at her with amusement in his eyes.

Clary cast her eyes down, not wanting to get lost in his golden orbs. "They aren't here yet."

She didn't want him to know that she had come alone. He would push her into the first portal to New York.

"Where did they go?" Jace let his fingers brush over her soft cheek. He felt and saw it heat up. He loved it when she blushed. It was like soft rosey petals against her creamy skin.

"Uh," Clary closed her eyes, begging all the old feelings that Jace conjured up to go back down. They wouldn't let her think straight.

Jace leaned in closer, without thinking. His lips only centimeters apart from hers.

"Clary," He whispered her name with so much love that Clary couldn't help up stand on her toes and close the space between their lips.

.

.

.

"Magnus Bane, for all your portal services." Magnus burst through the doors in a cloud of glitter.

He pretended not to notice Alec's shrinking form on the couch in the corner of the room, his eyes an intense blue.

Maryse stepped into Magnus' path. "Thanks for coming. The Clave said to have sent someone three hours ago." She crossed her arms over her chest and moved closer to her husband who had appeared at her side.

Magnus sighed. "Reason why I hate Shadowhunters. Always saying they are going to do something and then completely at it."

Alec stiffened in his chair.

Isabelle giggled and stood up. "Too true."

Robert looked Magnus up and down. "So, the Portal?" He eyed him before turning on his heels and moved toward Alec where Max was sprawled on the rug by his feet.

"Impatient too." Magnus acknowledged Alec with a wink followed by a cocky smirk.

Maryse was too busy adjusting her daggers to noticed her eldest son's blush.

Alec lowered his eyes to his little brother's sleeping form. He was adorable even with drool pooling by his open mouth. Robert smiled down at his youngest son. He seemed to enjoy having Max more than Alec and Isabelle. Probably because he came at a better time even though it didn't seem so at first.

Isabelle scooted closer to Magnus when her mother walked across the room to get her bag filled with weapons.

"You know," she whispered. "This little act of yours is getting pretty old."

Magnus studied her. "What act?"

She rolled her eyes. "You have to talk to him sometime."

"I will," he smiled as he chanced a look back at Alec. He was talking to his father quietly as to not wake Max. Even though he was dressed like a bum with an old pair of dark jeans, scuffed boots, and a ratty old gray t-shirt, Alec looked good enough to eat. Magnus watched as Alec ran a hand through his dark locks at the same time as he licked his dry lips. It was his nervous gesture.

"Really? When?" Isabelled poked the warlock on the chest. "I'm tired of seeing him miserable because of you."

She really was. All Alec seemed to do these days was mope around, muttering about Magnus this and Magnus that. Clary, that ever the patient girl, had almost snapped Alec's neck last month when he wouldn't shut up about Magnus and his 'green green eyes.' "He doesn't deserve it." Isabelle murmured.

Magnus tensed. "That isn't because of me, Isabelle. I suggest you ask your brother as to why we stopped seeing each other and then come talk to me about whether he deserves it or not." He gave her the stink eye before moving to the black easel floor mirror.

Isabelle watched Magnus wink at his reflection and clap his hands together causing blue sparks to fly out.

Alec watched Magnus too. His blue eyes trailed down his tall figure. He wasn't broad-shouldered or bulky. Magnus was slender and thin and tall. He was sweet but still sarcastic. Having him so close after so long made Alec smiled. Sure they weren't exactly on speaking terms but at least he could see him. Alec knew he had no one else to blame for their failure of a relationship but himself.

"Son?" Robert kicked Alec's foot lightly to get his attention. Alec was always zoning out, a trait that made Robert uneasy.

"Sorry." Alec stood and stretched.

Isabelle turned her attention to her brother. Her eyes narrowed and hard. "You have some explaining to do once we get to to the manor."

Alec swallowed but nodded.

"Well, I'll see you when you get back." Magnus said cheerfully and smiled at Isabelle and Maryse and Robert. He didn't let his eyes fall on Alec's. It would be his undoing.

Maryse handed Magnus an envelope filled with the promised amount to Magnus. "Of course."

Maryse tugged on Max's hand to wake him up as his eyelids dropped slowly. "Let's go sweetie." She led them to Robert who was already by the mirror with Isabelle at his side.

"Magnus, wait-." Alec attempted to grab Magnus' arm but Magnus moved away.

With words that Magnus worried would be permanent and true, he spun on his heel and headed for the door, leaving Alec behind to watch him go.

_Goodbye Alexander._


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck are you doing coming here through your own portal? That's reckless and stupid!" Clary watched the blonde boy- correction, _adult, _pfft, yeah right- pace back and forth, ranting.

Clary rolled her eyes.

Their kiss had been cut short by Kenny who came in to grab the picture Clary had been looking at before.

He stumbled out and stuttered his apologies.

And then Jace was back to business as if the kiss hadn't happened.

"I'm not a child, Jace. I can take care of myself."

And she had been taking care of herself since she was fourteen years old. She didn't need a nanny.

Jace scoffed. "The fact that you say that just proves that you do."

Clary stood from her seat on the armchair. "I'll send you a message when Maryse and Robert get here." She said coolly. "Now, if you could please leave...," she cocked her head to the side, signaling for him to get the fuck out.

He studied her. All he wanted to bring her closer to his body and have his wicked way with her but those thoughts were improper. He had let himself think with his heart when he kissed her, something a shadowhunter should never do. But after seeing her after two years, he couldn't help himself. Her pale ivory creamy legs looked so good in those short shorts and her hair was curly and wild, just the way he liked it.

But he couldn't let his feelings rule him right now. Valentine and Jonathan had to be stopped. It annoyed him that it only took this beautiful red head to make him lose his shit. He was supposed to be stronger than that. Valentine suspected that Clary was Jace's weakness. He had seen it in his eyes when he pushed her behind him whenever Valentine threaten to hurt her. Jace couldn't have anything happen to her and for that reason, he was going to act like he didn't want anything to do with her unless it was something related to business and even then, he'd be distance.

"Fine," he said with fake annoyance laced in his voice.

Jace looked right into her emerald eyes and decided to at least let himself have something.

Her eyes.

When he thought of her, he thought of those pools of emerald green that gleamed brightly with love, lust, passion, aggression, and determination.

Each step he took that was directed away from her made his stomach knot up but it was a feeling he had grown used to. In Clary's presence though, it went away completely and now that it was back, he felt like had that first time he walked away from her, knowing that he wasn't going to be with her the way they had been before.

He felt like shit.

.

.

.

"Never again will I eat before I go through a portal." Alec pressed his cheek on the cold tiled bathroom floor.

Isabelle laughed. "You say that now."

As soon as Alec walked into the Fairchild Manor, he barfed into one of the vases by the door much to his family's amusement.

"Shut up." Alec closed his eyes, letting his mind grow silent, blocking out his sister's chatter.

Clary stuck her head in, smirking at the even paler sight of Alec. "He ate again didn't he," she chuckled.

"Yup." Max said, walking by the bathroom, on his way to the library where he spent his time curled up on the couches reading.

Isabelle cocked her head, eyeing Clary. "So, when's the Clave meeting?"

Clary sighed. She wasn't looking forward to it. Not one bit. "In two days."

Izzy hummed. "Well, at least we have that time to figure out where your father is."

She noticed Clary's jaw tightened. "Mhm."

"Do you think he'll ever stop?" Izzy pushed off the bathroom wall and turned to fully face Clary, who shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I think he will. He'll get tired." Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest, condifant in her words.

Alec fidgeted on the floor. "I'm afraid you're wrong. If he hasn't stopped after twenty years, I don't think he will."

That was what Clary was worried about. He started this before Jonathan was even born.

"You never know." Isabelle said with hope.

Clary's green eyes snapped to Isabelle. "I don't understand how you can sound so hopeful. Like he would just one morning wake the fuck up and say to himself 'Hm, I think I'll stop threaten the lives of thousands of lives of Shadowhunters because I'm_ tired_ and _old_!'"

"Ladies, something wrong?" Robert appeared at the end of the hall, mid step.

Isabelle's lips broke into a forced smile. "Of course, we were just talking."

"Let's go talk in my bedroom then. Wouldn't want to disturb my other guests." Clary smiled sweetly at Robert and batted her eyelashes, knowing he would get a kick out of it and leave them alone.

Robert laughed and Alec shook his head. His father had a soft spot for Clary. He had once been good friends with Valentine and when Valentine went nuts, he vowed to be a good father figure to Clary after she found out about the Shadow world and he about her.

"Thank you. I'll be in the living room if you need me." He said with a nod and disappeared the other way.

Alec stood up, a little unsteady but better than before. "Come on, let's go to your room."

.

.

.

The walls were a simple shade of chocolate brown with white boarders. A queen sized bed was pushed by the west wall, it's covers gold, next to the dresser that was a cream color. The north wall was mostly made of glass. The gold curtains were spread opened, letting in the last of the day's light. Two cream colored couches sat facing each other with a coffee table and a circular rug under it placed between the couches. The east wall had the powder table matching the dresser and a mirror pushed against it and a door that led to the small walk in closet. At the foot of the bed was a dark green trunk that held the art supplies Clary had stopped using along with a bunch of sketch books and pads that she couldn't bare to throw out.

Isabelle plopped down on the couch with her brother choosing to sit on the arm of the couch.

Clary took her spot on the other couch. "Iz, I don't think he'll ever stop," she said regretfully.

It pained her to know that people were suffering because of her father and many had died in battle against him but it was a hard fact of life now.

Everyone knew who's daughter she was. They looked at her as if she were the one doing the harm.

She remembered her first trip to Alicante. She'd been scared and alone. It had only been a month since her mother told her to go to the Institute and stay there until she went to get her but never showed up.

Maryse and Robert walked with her into the grand room where the Clave awaited her. Clary had shrank back from the glares that everyone have her. She remembered putting her hands in her hoodie pocket to rub the witchlight Jace had given her and the feeling of comfort it brought her.

Jace.

No, she couldn't think of him now.

She shook her head and brought her knees to her chin.

Alec agreed with her.

"But he has too. He's mortal after all." Isabelle ran her fingers through the front of her hair, shaking it out before pushing it back.

"Jonathan will take over." Clary gritted his name out through her teeth with pure hatred.

She hated him. Hated him for what he'd made her do. Hated him for helping their father. And hated him for being sharing the same blood.

Alec nodded. "Izzy, it won't stop. They'll find ways to live longer."

There was a knock on the door, ceasing the topic for now.

"Come in!" Clary called.

Kenny entered. "Miss Clary, Mr. Herondale is here to see you."

Clary couldn't stop the blush that rose to her cheeks.

Isabelle choked back a laugh while her brother broke out into a smile.

He hadn't seen him in a couple months, what with Clary needed help with her runes.

Alec and Jace had left New York for Alicante when he was nineteen and Jace eighteen.

It hurt to leave Magnus behind but they made it work for awhile until Magnus had enough with the sneaking around. That was almost two years ago but it still burned like a fresh wound.

Clary stood up. "Thanks Kenny. We'll be right down. Oh! Is dinner almost done?" After Jace left, she'd been too unsettled to eat. It was hard seeing him again and her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering.

Kenny nodded. "It's done. Would you like me to set the table?"

She nodded. "Yes please."

Alec clapped his hands together. "Also, set a place for Jace. He'll be staying for dinner."

Clary glared at him. This time, Isabelle let her laughs echo off the walls.

Alec grinned at Clary. "I'm a guest so you have to do what I want." He patted her curls and followed Kenny out,whistling.

"Fucker." Clary sneered, ignoring Isabelle's laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, finally. Next chapter will be out probably next week. I'm already writing it. Thanks to all those who favoritedalerted this story (those even words? shrugs.) Anyways, thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

Clary watched Max scarf down his plate full of Shepherd's Pie with amusement. How could he still be so skinny?

She had to workout and train religiously to keep her shape and still be able to eat whatever crap she wanted.

Maybe it was a Lightwood thing.

Just another thing that made her wish she had been born into a different family.

"So how did she get away?" Jace asked suddenly, cocking his eyebrow. Maryse's face grew pink with annoyance while Robert looked down at his food.

Isabelle and Max giggled softly, Max stopping when he saw his mother's glare. Alec simply smirked, his blue eyes glittering.

"Anyone going to tell me?" Jace sat back on his chair, stretching his long legs under the table.

Maryse sighed. "She drew a portal and went through when we were distracted. Simple mistake, really," she shrugged.

Jace snorted. "Ah, I'm sure the Clave will find it perfectly fine that a minor came through a portal that had no permission and was unsafe."

"I take offense." Clary spoke up. "My portal was perfectly safe. I wouldn't conjure it if I didn't think it was safe," she scoffed.

"It doesn't matter." Alec pushed his now empty plate aside and placed his elbows on the table. "The Clave won't be happy about it."

Jace nodded. "And you can't deny it either."

Max's eyes wandered over everyone. "Deny what?"

Maryse seemed startled when her youngest son spoke up. "Uh, Max, honey, go to your room or something."

"But I'm not tired," he pouted.

Robert cleared his throat. "Max, go read those comics you love."

Max got up, excusing himself before stomping off to the library.

Isabelle dropped her fork with a clang and sighed. "Listen, we aren't going to deny it. It would be pointless."

"Exactly." Clary agreed.

"You and Isabelle are only kids." Jace sat straight up in his chair. "So why don't the two of you just leave."

"Are you fucking me?" Isabelle snapped.

Alec laughed. "Disgusting."

"Isabelle, language." Maryse scolded.

"But he can't be serious!" Isabelle glared at her parents.

Clary stood up. "Well if you really want to speak alone with _ adults_ then maybe, you should fucking leave."

Maryse sighed. "Clay, calm down."

"Mom, it's her house. He can't talk to her like that." Isabelle stood up next to Clary. "He should just leave."

"Like you said, this isn't my house and it most definitely isn't your house." Jace shot back with a cocky grin.

"All of you just shut up." Robert sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

.

.

.

Clary and Isabelle sat quietly on the front porch swing, the wind blowing their hair.

They stared at the empty street, trying to ignore the bright light that shone through the sitting room where the 'adults' talked.

"This is lame," Isabelle kicked her feet up only to stomp them down when she huffed.

Clary sighed. "Yeah."

Isabelle sat back, closing her eyes.

Her mind wandered back to Simon. She had seen him and Clary outside the Institute but figured she better not say anything. Simon was nothing to her anymore. She had no claim to him since she dumped him.

She could say that all she wanted but it still hurt like a bitch when he moved closer to Clary to kiss her. Even though Clary denied it, she loved Simon. She just wasn't sure in what way yet.

Jace had left Clary and she had left Simon. Of course they would try something together. Isabelle always knew that Simon had a thing for Clary even when they were going out but she never minded since she didn't think she would end up loving him.

She sighed.

It was better to forget about Simon.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but at least it's something lol hope you liked it! :DDD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day before the Clave meeting and Maryse was up everyone's asses.

Isabelle took cover from her mother's nagging in the weapons room where she sat with Clary cleaning seraph blades.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Isabelle asked. She didn't look up at Clary. Instead her eyes remained on the rag she was using to wipe the blade.

Clary rolled her eyes.

"No."

"I would be."

"I'm not you," Clary snapped.

Isabelle sighed. Obviously she wasn't going to get anything out of her.

Clary was so hard to talk to sometimes. She was closed off ever since her mother's disappearance. No one knew where she went or who took her. It was one of those tragic stories where the victim simply disappears from everyone's lives in the blink of an eye.

It had been one hell of a change when shy and friendly Clary was replaced by a new Clary who was strong headed, cold, and determined. She was still stubborn which still led her into trouble but her change in personality took everyone by surprise.

Her new personality hardened even more when Jace left. Only Simon saw the real her and that was only when they went to check up on her mother but no one knew about that.

"Where's Alec?"

Izzy shrugged. "Probably out with Jace."

They both gave a long bored sigh and continued cleaning in silence.


End file.
